Quinn's Moving!
by intheknowgrl24-7
Summary: Quinn leaves PCA to go to Palm Springs and she has to break up with Logan, before she goes and gets together with, Logan. A new one. Makes sense if you know the shows. Who cares if it is 2013 and PCA is long gone? I don't! I'm keeping them alive! I hope that didn't sound creepy... Anyways, read to find out what it's about! Main pairings, Quogan and Lamille.
1. Chapter 1

It is a new semester at PCA, and by now, everyone knows of Quogan. They had broken up over the summer and nobody knows why. Even after they declared their love for each other. Some people think that this is only a short time thing, others think that it was never meant to be. Right now, Quinn and Logan are sitting at their regular table, waiting for their friends to come and join them.

Logan, "So, Chase is back, how great is that?" "So great," Quinn replies.

They are silent for awhile, then Quinn says, "I wanted to tell you Logan, that I am really,happy because of what you did and it was so nice of you. So, thank you."

Logan, "Sure, anytime. Wait, what are you thanking me for again?"

Quinn, "That day on the bench..." "oh! Right..." After that, they just smile at each other like idiots until...

Lola, "Hey Quinn! Reese." Logan, "Martinez. Why do we have the unpleasure of having you sit here."

Quinn, "Logan, be nice." "What's up guys?" Zoey says. "Hello my friends, Chase Matthews is back! And dating the lovely Zoey Brooks."

"Finally!" Michael says. Lola, "You can say that again," Michael, "I will, finally!"

Chase says, "So what's what the deal with you two lovebirds?" While pointing at Quinn and Logan.

Quinn, "We broke up." "Why? I thought you two were in _love?_ Isn't that right Logey?" Michael says while he shakes Logan's shoulders.

Logan," Because Quinn's moving." "MOVING?!" Everyone says except for Quin and Logan. "Yeah," Quinn says sheepishly.

"Why? Your like my best friend! PCA won't be the same without you!" Lola says. "Hey, what about me?"Zoey asks.

Lola, "You know what I mean."

Michael, " Lola has a point guys. Quinn and Lola are like best friends, Zoey and Nicole were best friends, until she moved cause of her OMGD, Zoey's best guy friend, Chase, who is my best friend, is now her boyfriend, and Vince became Logan's best friend, who happen to be Lola's boyfriend and the guy who beat up me, Chase, Logan, and Mark, James is also really close friends with me and Logan, who dated Zoey when Chase wasn't here and then broke up with her after one semester, then Logan started dating Quinn, since Quinn and Mark broke up and Mark ran into Stacy so she lost her lisp and we all think she is dating Mark and Rebbeca's back and dating James, so yeah. Did I miss anything?"

Everybody just stared at Michael after that. Quinn was the first one to speak, "No, I don't think so. Wow our lives are crazy, I'm gonna miss that. So Lola, what was your question again?"

Lola, "I don't even remem-" Michael, "Oh and me and Lil' Lisa are still dating, but she doesn't believe in Mr. Takato. "

Chase said to Quinn while ignoring Michael, "I think it was why are you leaving."

"Yeah I'm leaving to Palm Springs, California. There I can start my career as a method actress."

Lola, "But acting's my thing! You can't leave!" Zoey, " Quinn, are you serious?" "Yeah, I am." "So when are you leaving?" "As soon as this semester ends." "Anyway we can change your mind?" "You can try Zoe, but you know me."

Logan, "Quinn," bell rings. "Saved by the bell, well bye guys ,talk to you later." Quinn says.

Chase, "Logan, aren't you going to try and stop her? She 'll listen to you." "Recalling old memories, Matthews? No, I already tried an I can't change her mind. I'm just gonna keep my head on the table here and _die._"

"We'll me and Zoey aren't going to give up, are we Zoe?" Lola asks. "No were not" Zoey replies, "Come on let go, we have to talk to Quinn, later today about this." "Bye guys"Zoey says. Lola, "Bye guys, and tell Logan to stop being over dramatic, that's my thing. Man, people gotta stop taking my style."

Michael," Logan, Lola says t-" Logan, "I heard her!" Chase, "Come on dude, lets get to class."

Logan, "No. I don't wanna." Michael, "Your gonna mess up your hair" "No."

Chase, "Quinn's coming back..." "Where?!" He raises his head from the table to look for her.

"Man you've got it bad, and I know, I've seen it." Michael says. "I agree, I've been there," Chase.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Logan. "Come on, the girls have got this," Chase said.

"It's not going to work," Logan replied.

Michael, "We aren't going to leave you here like this man. We'll drag you if we have to."

"No you wouldn't." Logan said. "Try us" Chase dared. "Fine, but only cause I know you're going to drop me."

Chase, "Now there's the spirit" "Not really." Logan replied. Logan walks 5 steps then falls, and over dramatically says, "I have no reason to walk anymore without _her_!"

"Lets take him to the nurse, I think he may be a bit crazy," Chase says, "_in love_. But seriously." "Yeah that way I can skip next period, I hate that class man,"Michael replies.

"We can tell the nurse Logan's got bitten by the_ lovebug,_" Chase joked.

"That cupid came around early and shot him with his arrow." Michael joked.

They laughed at their own jokes. Logan, "Guys this is not helping."

Chase and Michael keep on telling love jokes all the way to the nurses office anyways.

* * *

intheknowgrl24-7 Peace and have a sunshiny day! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**_RRRIIINNNGGG!_**

The late bell had just rang, and Quinn was already seated, as usual. Lola and Zoey had just made it back on time, given that their class was pretty far away from their lunch table. Thankfully, they had a class together and Lola and Zoey could both use this time to talk about the news Quinn had told them. There were only two seats left, one sitting next to Stacy, and one next to Quinn. Zoey and Lola looked at each other and instantly knew that Lola should go sit next to Quinn, since they were best friends, and that Zoey would sit next to Stacy, since she would be able to handle the annoyance of Stacy better.

Zoey walked up to Stacy and sat down next to her. "Hey, Stacy," Zoey said, as politely as she could.

"Hi Zoey! How was your summer? Did you and Chase have fun? Did you notice that I don't slur my s' anymore?"

"Yeah Stacy, I notice," Zoey replied.

"You know, this teacher is always late by like five minutes. She should get fired. But I guess that is what you get for having a history teacher. Always obsessing about the past, never making time for the present!" Stacy joked.

"Yeah, haha," Zoey laughed nervously. She looked back to see Quinn and Lola talking, _hopefully, Lola will tell me everything after this class is over, _Zoey thought.

"Hello class! Sorry I'm late. There was an accident that called my attention. Anyways, let's get on with the lesson for today, hmmm?" Ms. Goldstein, the history teacher said.

_This is going to be a hard class to get through. Luckily, I can look forward to the fact that Lola and I have a free period where she can tell me everything she and Quinn where talking about._

* * *

"Hey, Zoe." Lola said. "Hey." Lola passed Zoey a blix from their minifridge and sat across from Zoey's bed on Quinn's bed. "So, what did Quinn say?" Zoey inquired. "During history? Nothing much, just that she decided to become a method actress, move to Palm Springs, California, change her name, live with the family she has there, begin acting in a t.v. shows and movies, you know, basically what she told us at lunch." Lola answered. "Wait, what?" "Oh, and that she never wanted to see us ever again!" Lola added sarcastically. "Okay, calmed down and start from the beginning." "Well…"

***_Flashback_*******

Lola watched as Zoey went, reluctantly, to sit next to Stacy. Then, she went over to Quinn and sat down next to her. "So…" Lola started. Quinn, "So…?"

"Well, spill the details to me. I want to know everything." "About what?" Quinn asked nonchalantly, hoping Lola would drop the subject. "You know what. On the, 'you moving away from PCA and all of your bestest friends' thing."

"Oooohhhh! _That._" Quinn replied. "So?" "So?" "Spill!"

"Okay, okay. I wanted to tell all of you guys at once. But anyway, here it goes. I thought a lot about what I wanted to do with my life over the summer. And after seeing how much the actors loved doing what they did when I was with Logan, and watching you for years, I figured I would go into method acting. It would be a great outlet for all my 'good weird' self. I would still be into science, just going down a different path. I'll leave to Palm Springs at the end of this semester and change my name from Quinn Pensky to Camille Roberts, a better actress-y name. I have family there and I want to get into t.v. shows and movies. I thought you, out of everyone, would be the most happiest for me."

Lola took a minute to take it all in. "So…" Lola said slowly, "what you're saying here is that it is all Logan's fault that you're leaving?"

"Lola!" Quinn hissed. "Okay, okay, sorry. Yeesh. But, seriously. Acting? Acting is my thing."

"Yes Lola, I am aware of that. I'll just be a method actress. Plus, I would feel better if none of you guys came down to see me. I'd hate to see you guys come all the way there and then leave again." "Wait, what?"

"Yup, and I'll leave after this semester." "Come on," Lola whined, "we _just _got Chase back and now you're leaving too? We only have one semester with the whole gang?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Guess I had never thought of it like that," Quinn said, more to herself than Lola.

"See? That is why you can't leave PC-"

"Hello class! Sorry I'm late. There was an accident that called my attention. Anyways, let's get on with the lesson for today, hmmm?" Ms. Goldstein, the history teacher said.

"This conversation is not over!" Lola hissed. Quinn just nodded her head as a reply.

**_*End Flashback*_**

"That's it?" Zoey asked. "That's it." "Didn't you try to talk to her when we were paired up? Or even passed notes?"

"Zoey, I tried. Quinn just wouldn't talk about it and just passed me back my note without even looking at it." Lola complained.

"Huh. Well where is she now?" Zoey asked. "I think she is with Logan right now."

"Isn't he in the nurses' office?" "Well Michael said that cupid came around early and shot Logan with one of his arrows, or something." Lola said.

Zoey, "Yeah, and Chase said that he was bitten by the lovebug."

"He must be really in love. Never thought I say that about Quinn and Logan." Lola said.

"I never thought of them together at all." Zoey said, "I guess a lot can happy in a year."

"Yeah, it's going to be really hard when she leaves. We've all been through so much together." Lola said, remembering all the times they had together.

"Tonight we should all totally get together at Sushi Rox." Zoey planned. "Yeah, just me, you, Chase, Quinn, Logan, and Michael." Lola agreed.

"Just us where we can talk about everything and reminisce, like we used to. A get back together dinner sort of thing. I mean so much has changed over the years, you know? I mean it's our _senior year._ That's a good enough reason to do this right?"

"Totally." "I'll text everyone and tell them to meet at Sushi Rox at…?" Zoey asked while getting out her phone. "7-ish?" "7:30."

"Yeah, that should work with everyone." Lola agreed, "and I'll make sure everyone comes." "Done and done. This is going to be awesome." Zoey said cheerfully.

"Guess we have to get ready to go back to class." "Yeah." "Least there's only two more classes left of the day." Zoey said, trying to be cheerful.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, two of worst classes put together." "Hey, we might not be in the next class together, but at least Quinn will be in our last class."

"Whatever, lets just go Brooks." "Whatever you say Martinez."

* * *

A/N Sorry if it seemed like Quinn and Zoey talked way too much and that Lola did not talk enough. In the next chapters, you'll see what happened when Chase and Michael took, okay dragged, Logan to the nurse, what Michael and Chase think of the whole Quinn moving thing, Quinn and Logan talking, and what happens at Sushi Roxs. _"I call it sus-shi!" Coach Keller._

__intheknowgrl24-7 Peace and have a lovely and sunshiny day! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own ideas.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chase and Michael had skipped their 5th period class that was after lunch because they had to take, okay drag, Logan to the nurses office. They had made their little love jokes along the way, and by the time they got there, it said that the nurses office was closed until after 5th period.

"Aha!" Logan said cheerfully, "now I don't have to go to the nurse."

Chase, "Your not getting away that easy."

Michael, " Yeah, the sign says after 5th and that's at what, 1:15?"

Logan, "Yeah, so?"

"Well... what time is it now Chase?"

Chase looks at the watch on his wrist, "12:35" he said grumpily.

"So now all we have to do is wait 40 minutes until the nurse comes!" Michael yelled cheerfully.

"Wow, you must really hate that class to not be able to see that we can't wait 40 MINUTES for the nurse to come!" Logan yelled at Michael.

"Or..." Chase said.

"Or...?!" Michael asked hopefully.

"Or...?" Logan asked warily.

"Or... we could go to the nurse if the nurse can't come to us." Chase answered.

"Yes! Ha ha, come on Logey lets follow Chase."

"Yeah, I know where Ms. Brimmingham eats her lunch."

"How do you know that?" Logan asked Chase.

"Please, with all of his clumsiness, don't you think Chase would've had more than one trip to Ms. B? Michael answered for Chase.

"Yeah, you've got a point, but that doesn't mean I want to go to the nurse just because I have a case of 'love sickness'" Logan replied.

"Come on, lets just go already. To the library!" Chase leads on, while Logan follows and Michael brings up the back. They have to go secretly because they were supposed to be in class.

When they got to the library, Chase tried to smooth the librarian at the desk over, and thankfully, he had succeeded, because he had used the excuse of that they were looking for the nurse. Plus, she had liked Chase, so she let it slide, even though they didn't have a pass. Mainly because Chase was the reason people came into the library and Chase had once helped her out of sticky situation of getting her job back. The three of them had found Ms. B in the way back of the library, probably trying to get some peace while she ate.

"Hey Ms. B." Chase greeted while sitting down next to her.

"Hey Chase," she replied, "how's my favorite patient?"

"Good, good. I came to you about my friend here Logan." he said while pointing at Logan, "but now, in retrospect I think we should've went to the school's guidance counselor, oh, and this is Michael." Chase said introducing her to them, since she was still pretty new at the school, to everyone including Chase.

"Hey," Michael and Logan greeted at the same time.

"Hey, guys. Well since your here, why not tell me all about this little problem you got going on here." Ms. B said.

"Well," Michael started off in all seriousness, "Logan here has a bad case of the love bug."

Logan just groaned at that. "We were hoping you could help him in some way."

"A bad case of the love bug huh?" She said in all seriousness, never missing a beat, "That's a tough one, how can I help?"

Chase, "Can you give him something to help take away the pain?"

Ms. B, "Well I can give you ALL a note to skip the rest of your classes today so he can heal, as long as you go straight to the guidance counselor after this. But other than that, there's not much I can do. What do you think of that, Logan?"

Logan, "I can work with that."

"Well, my break is over, and so is 5th. Here's your note by the way. Bye guys."

"Bye." They all said.

"Well that wasn't a waste of time. I mean, at least we got the rest of our classes for today out and I got a pass to the guidance counselor." Logan said.

"Your being really calm about this Logan, are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah, Chase, I'm cool."

"That's a plus for me! No 5th and the rest of my classes off." Michael said while exiting the library.

Chase, "Yeah, but we have to be there for Logan AND take him to guidance."

"That's besides the point."

"Okay Logan, are you sure your okay? Cause you've barely said one word."

"I'll be fine dude, really I-" Logan stopped mid-sentence.

"What, what is it dude?" Michael questioned.

"I just got a text from Zoey to meet at her at Sushi Roxs."

"What?" Chase asked.

"Hey, why don't you guys check your phones too?" Logan asked.

Michael and Chase both checked their phones and said at the same time, "I got a text from Zoey, too!"

Logan, "Yeah, at 7:30. That works for me. I wonder what it's about."

Michael, "Works for me. Hey, I wonder who else she sent this text to."

Chase, "It works for me too. Huh. I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

They all put there founds away and headed to the guidance counselor. Sushi Roxs was going to be interesting.

* * *

And that's it for now folks. I'm not going to do a chapter on what happens at the guidance counselor's office cause I don't want to rip off another writer's story by accident (she wrote about Quogan through a guidance counselor's point of view). So next chapter, I'll write about what Chase and Michael think about the whole Quinn is leaving thing, while they wait for Logan to finish his meeting with the guidance counselor. 'till then;

Peace and have a lovely sunshiny day! :)

intheknowgrl24-7


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

When Michael and Chase got to the guidance counselor, they wished Logan some good luck and sat at the bench outside his door.

"Dude, I'm worried about Logan," Michael said.

"There's nothing to worry about, Mr. Kurter is a great counselor," Chase assured Michael.

"Yeah, but that's not the only thing that I'm worried about. It's the whole, 'Quinn leaving us' thing."

"Okay, that is something. I mean, how can she leave us like that, we've been friends for like forever, and I only just came back, now she's leaving too?" Chase rambled.

"Look, I totally get how you feel. I mean, after everything that's happened with Zoey leaving, you going after her, her coming back, James, Logan and Quinn, and prom, it would only be right for all of us to be together this last year at PCA."

"Plus, I know exactly what Logan is going through right now. When I could've made Zoey stay, I pushed her away."

"Well technically you could've changed that, and you did," Michael added quickly, "but I don't think that this is something that Logan can change."

The bell rang and everyone came out of their classes. Theyhad spotted Lola and waved her over.

"Hey Lola!" Michael and Chase said at the same time.

"Hey guys, your coming to Sushi Rox later right? And what are you doing here?" Lola asked.

"Well," Chase started, "we are definitely coming to Sushi Rox,"

"And we are waiting for Logan to finish up with Mr. Kurter." Michael finished.

"Mr. Kurter? Why is Logan seeing the counselor?"

Michael and Chase gave Lola a look, "Quinn?"

"Quinn," they responded simultaneously.

"Anyways, I got to get to my last period, see you guys later." Lola waved her goodbye.

Chase, "Bye Lola," "See ya," Michael said.

"You know, I've never thought about it that way," Michael said more to himself than Chase.

"What have you never thought about what way?" Chase asked.

"How hard this must be on Quinn. I mean, first year here and we weren't really friends."

"True," Chase said, remembering and regreting never trully being close friends with Quinn.

"Then, she gets a best friend," "Lola," Chase interrupts.

"Yeah, and then, she loses Zoey as a friend, then you and falls in love with Logan , of all people."

"Plus, she had broken up with Del Figg, and wasn't Logan like her rebound guy?" Chase said.

"Yeah. I mean my point is, all weve been thinking about is what this will do to Logan, to us. But we never thought about what would happen to her."

"I guess your right. At least she would be doing something she really wants right?"

"Right,"

"So, at least when she leaves us she won't be completely heart broken."

"I just wish she wasnt leaving," Michael said.

"Me and you both, Michael," Logan said quietly. He had recently come out of the counselor's office and it looked like he had been crying. If there is two things that Logan Reese never does is, was, talk quietly or cry. Or at least let other people see him crying.

"Dude, are you alright?" Chase asked. He avoided the 'are you crying' question, in case Logan would start to get defensive.

"No, the girl I love is leaving me and I just can't -"

"Don't need to explain yourself to us now," Chase said.

"Yeah, lets just make it back to our dorm and wait until we leave to Sushi Rox. We can do nothing at all," Michael said.

"Or wharever you want," Chase added, "we just want you to know we're here for you."

"Can we just go, already?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, no problem," Michael answered.

* * *

So... that was that. I guess I'll see you guys next time and... Happy Friday the 13th!

Peace and have a frightful cloudie night! Mwahahaha!

intheknowgrl24-7


End file.
